The present invention concerns a transfer device comprising an improved gripper.
The present invention more particularly concerns a device for transferring objects, such as preforms or containers, including on the one hand a neck having its final shape provided with a rim delimiting an opening and at least one annular collar projecting radially and on the other hand a hollow body extending axially away from the opening of the neck from a junction section adjacent the collar to a bottom, said transfer device including at least one gripper which includes at least a first jaw and a second jaw delimiting between them a housing adapted to receive a portion of said object, the gripper being adapted to occupy at least an open position in which an object can be extracted from between or inserted between the jaws to occupy a particular reference position in the housing and a closed position in which, when such an object is present, said jaws cooperate with at least a portion of the object occupying said particular reference position.